totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Toadgamer80
Hi you can start making the page cavi will put the picture of Shawn Later ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|',I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 13h27min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Linda can have a relationship with Shawn? Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 12:21, 02 setember 2011 (UTL) Thanks :) It's really cute :D <3 ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 23h50min de 24 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Oh my! Your Lauren is SOooo cute!!! ^^ Can you make Clara in this style for me? :3 Plz! ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 23h58min de 24 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Thx man :) I'm really sad today... ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 00h31min de 25 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) hay toad gamer can u make me marsh hall from adventur time Daniel7208 Ok I WIll Change it to a Nother Pic Of Him how long dose it take u tto make the pic Daniel7208 Do you remember about my request? :) ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 19h26min de 26 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) hey can u make me a mariah character, like the way you draw them n.n its cute c: -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19h59min de 27 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) lol cool thanks :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 22h42min de 27 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) No offence, but when you're gonna do Clara and Mariah? Just asking. :) If you can't, just tell me :D ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 22h40min de 28 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Shinda Would you be able to describe to me the 'scene'? Like what you want it to look like ? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 02h53min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Cool :) I'll try. If I can't do it, I have another idea in mind :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 03h01min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Yep :) I'll try my hardest to :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 03h14min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px|Here you go :)I hope you like it :) I did seats instead of towels, though. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 00h56min de 4 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) thumb Ooh..that's not good :( My grades have improved, surprisingly o_O. Anyway, that's ok :) I liked making the pic. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 23h04min de 8 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! I'm getting A's and A+'s in everything except maths, which I'm getting C's in. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 23h07min de 8 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) I think you kinda forgot about mah rq XD 83.20.241.246 23h22min de 11 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Sore :P ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 23h22min de 11 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) IDK , Sorry Toad :( [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17h30min de 23 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Sorry, toad. But than your name was not showing up when I tried post the link. Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 20h07min de 8 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey, Toad. :3 Mind finishing Ari's page on my wiki? huh? :P -[[User:Lulucas777|'''Lulucas777]] If we burn, you burn with us! 20h26min de 15 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) it's already uploaded. :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20h54min de 15 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Why did you give Shawn to ray? why couldnt you keep him? he was my favorite charcter on TDAS, i was rooting for him, and now ray is gonna have him! i would really want you to have him back please he was my favorite i dont want to see him owned by a guy who will change his peronality :c Its me Ishy! LOL "Happy Face" :D 02h19min de 23 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) I can help you give him back because he will sell your oc on DA when TDAS is over, so i can help you to get him back cause i like it when you had him cause ray has him now and he will make him be with the wrong couple and change his personality, really for a creat oc like shawn should be keeped to the owner because shawns base is amazing! Its me Ishy! LOL "Happy Face" :D 04h09min de 23 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) did ray give him back to you? Its me Ishy! LOL "Happy Face" :D 01h47min de 24 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) for got to answer this questions whos shinda? i know that a couple but who will date him? Its me Ishy! LOL "Happy Face" :D 23h09min de 19 de Setembro de 2012 (UTC) omg thats weird, linda is one of my favorite charcters to! cant wait to see the couple happen :D Its me Ishy! LOL "Happy Face" :D 23h55min de 19 de Setembro de 2012 (UTC)